usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario 3D Challenge/Enemies
=Super Mario 3D Challenge/Enemies= < Super Mario 3D Challenge naSuper Mario 3D ChallengeGlacier Piranhacus Gigantici, Sand Krusha, Heliogon Soldier, Jade Monty Mole, Skuttler Mage, Afreeky , Gargantuan Koopa Tanoopa, Golden Swampire, Soninji , Marshoomba , Bee Goomba, Koopa Troopa (White Shell), Ice Swooper, Bone Gooman, Ninpuunda, Mr. Dice, Spiny Bro., Elite Prism Grublimp, Elite Zeedling, Blue Green Rocktoise, Freezire Bug, Elite Spear Guy, Cockroacher Knight, Abominable Freezegood, Tusked Wiggler, Green Gulpit & Green Gulpits' Green Rocks. Jade Robush, Inguin, Sand Bro., Die Junior, Pastays, Wreckiler, Horned Heliogon, Huge Snoomba, Snoomba, Red Crystalomo, Gruntly, Pink Glummy, Calabacarta, Diamond Bro. , Fruity Tweeter Bat, Cat Sumo Brother, Squirtle Troopa, Cupfake, Temperoid, Throh, Loudred, Pepe Peño, Venus Sand Trap, Pink Piranha Plant, Red Bouncelisk, Dewott , Podobrr, Cling Cobreex, Hexnya, Cat Clubba , Goblimp Ninjun, and Ruby Quarterback Chuck. 80s CARTOONS - A NAMES1a HE- MANNY2a SHE- RAE3a OTTO BOOT4a MASKED MATT5a JEN GEM6a GARGA MEL7a STRAWBERRY JERI8a RAINBOW RAINE9a MONA- CHHICHI80s CELEBRITIES - A NAMES1a PINT-SIZE PRINCE2a MOLE DONNA3a BROCK OF SEAGULLS4a GRUESOME GALLAGHER5a MARY MERCH6a RAPID RICHARD7a BOB GROSS8a FOOTY FRED9a EL- VERA80s CULTURE - A NAMES1a NEWT COLA2a NEON ART3a LOATHSOME LISA4a TRAPPED TRACY5a FLOPPY DIRK6a SAL PHONE7a BLOCKED BUSTER8a WALK MANNIE9a MIXED TATE80s SOAP OPERAS - A NAMES1b SLAYA GLORIA2b MOONWALKIN' FRANKIE3b AlLIEN LUKE and GREASER DON4b BEARY ERIKA5b MEDITATE JOSEPH6b BLISSFUL GRANT7b PURPLE BROOKE8b PLYMOUTH DON & HIPPIE KATHRYN 9b TWO-PARTY CYST DORIAN 10b CHROME ROSS80s FASHIONS & FADS - A NAMES1a BIG HAIR SHER2a SHOULDER PAT3a PEG WARMERS4a SLAPPY STEPHIE5a HARRY METAL6a FLATTOP AESOP7a BREAK- LANCE8a KIRK CARDIGAN9a FASHION ABEL80s HISTORY - A NAMES1a BURL N. WALL2a NO-NO NANCY3a MESSY MIKHAIL4a OBSTRUCTIN' OLLIE5a COLD WARREN6a HANS ACROSS AMERICA7a MILK CARLTON8a OILY OLIVER9a OZONE HOLLY80s MOVIES - A NAMES1a BATTY MANNY2a PARKER- GEIST3a KARATE KIT4a BREAKFAST BENDER5a OLD TIME ROCK & ROLAND6a DIRTY DANA C.7a FLASHY DENICE8a SAWYER ANYTHING9a SIXTEEN CANDICE80s SITCOM - A NAMES1a A.V. ADAM2a ADOLESCENT ADAM3a ADULT/CHILD ADAM4a BERSERK BARRY5a EIGHTIES ERICA6a BIG-HEARTED BEVERLY7a MANLY MURRAY8a AVOIDANCE ALBERT9a REBOUND RICK80s TOYS - A NAMES1a MUSCLE MANNY2a MAD PAUL3a DEE & D4a PET MONSTER5a MUTILA- TED6a FLO WORM7a WACKY WENDY8a SY- MON9a SKIPPY- IT80s TV SHOWS & ADS - A NAMES1a FRAN- GGLE ROCKED2a AXED MAX3a PEE WEE HURTIN'4a DOUBLE DARREN5a BLISSFUL BALKI6a TRE IS COMPANY7a CLAIRE S. THE BEEF8a CRIME DOUG9a DOMINIC PIZZA80s VIDEO GAMES - A NAMES1a CENTI- PETE2a AT- ARI3a COIL LEE4a DEEPAK- MAN FEVER5a DRUNKY KONRAD6a MARSH ROOM7a DUCK HUNTER8a BURGER TIM9a DIG DOUG80s CARTOONS - B NAMES1b SKELE- MICK2b ADORED ADORA3b OPTIMUS FINE4b TRUCKED-OVER TRAKKER5b JERRICA JEWEL6b PAPA MURPH7b SHORT KATE8b BRITE BRIDGIT9b PAT- CHITT80s CELEBRITIES - B NAMES1b PURPLE RAYNE2b MATERIAL GAL3b MIKE SOAR4b WALTER MELON5b LICENSED LOU6b SWEATIN' SIMMONS7b HAPPY TRE8b ROTTEN ROGER 9b MISSIE-TRESS OF THE DARK80s CULTURE - B NAMES1b BACK L. ASH2b FUTURISTIC RIC3b FOUL FRANKIE4b KEPT KATE5b DISKETTE YVETTE6b MOTOR NOLA7b V.H. ESSA8b CASS- ETTE9b REESE- WIND80s FASHIONS & FADS - B NAMES1b HAIRY GERI2b PUFFY PAULA3b DANCEWEAR TEREBARBAROUS BARBOSSA4b BRACELET JANETTE5b GLAM MET- AL6b FLAT MATT7b HEADSPIN FINN8b POPPED COLE R.9b WATCHIN' WALLY 80s' Celebrities Subset1a GASP-INDUCING NIGEL: 1b BACHELOR MANSELL2a GREASER CHUBBY: 2b CHECKER HISS 19a BRAD OF '76 - 19b YANKEE DOODLE SANDERS 3a DUSTIN STREET: 3b DIAMOND PERCENT4a MATTHEW ORPHAN : 4b SCARY BRODERRICK7a HAIRY BORIS: 7b GROSS BECKER5a HISSY FIT MICHAEL: 5b MOLT ZASLOW 5a ZAR MAUREEN: 5b FACE GARRETT5a TERI BUNNY: 5b POURIN' HATCHERB18a BLISSFUL BRAD- B18b LIVID SANDERS Ursa (SARAH SUIT), General Zod (TERENCE Droid) and Non (JACK O'BARBARIAN)6a FISHY BRIAN: 6b TUNA SETZER 7a HAIRY BORIS: 7b GROSS BECKER8a Abnormal SAMANTHA: 8b BREEZY FOX9a RAINBOW DANA: 9b BRITE PLATOTIM Wolf / Party Hannibal TOM A. Tor : 10b Ugly EM F'WOPAT80s HISTORY - B NAMES1b WRECKED RONALD2b RIPPIN' REAGAN3b GROSS GORBACHEV4b KNOW-NOTHIN' NORTH5b NUCLEAR ESCALA- SEAN6b HANDY ANDY7b HAVE YOU SEEN MIA8b SPILLED SPENCE9b OZ ZONE DEPLETION80s MOVIE - B NAMES1b BONKERS BRUCE2b ANNE APPARITION3b RALPH "MACHO"4a SLASHER DARLENE 4b CONLEY FLESH4b CLUB CLAIRE5b TOM CRUISIN'6b PATRICK SPRAYZY7b BARFED-ON BEALS4a MAGIC MICHAEL4b DAMIAN SEN-SATIONAL5a 17a GOOD & BOBBIE 17b BAD EAKES 4a MAGIC MICHAEL 4b DAMIAN SEN-SATIONAL Capricorn MURPH Aquarius MURPH Pisces MURPH Aries MURPH Taurus MURPH Gemini MURPH Cancer MURPH Leo MURPH Virgo MURPHette Libra Papa MURPH Scorpio MURPH Saggitarius MURPH Frank & Doris Hursley/Double FRANK & PROPAGANDA DORIS -- General Hospital Creators (Mentioned)* 1) Anna Devane ~ Finola Hughes/ Demon ANNA2) Robert Xavier Scorpio ~ Tristan Rogers/ROGER PUTTY3) Holly Sutton ~ Emma Samms/LIZARD EMMA 4) Dr. Noah Drake ~ Rick Springfield/ NOAH HISS5) Ethan Lovett ~ Nathan Parsons/ETHAN MINX 6) Heather Webber ~ Robin Mattson/HEINOUS HEATHER 7) Felicia Jones-Scorpio ~ Kristina Wagner/LICENSED FELICIA Victoria Lord~ Erika Slezak/Greed ERIKA14) Lucky Spencer~ Jonathan Jackson /MEGA-MILLION JOHNATHAN 8) Duke Lavery ~ Ian Buchanan/DUKE TOMB9) Prince "Stavros" Luke Spencer~ Anthony Geary/ 45TH PRESIDENT LUKE Mariah Maximilliana "Maxie" Jones ~ Kirsten Storms/ROWDY MAXIE 10) Dr. Alan James Quartermaine Sr. ~ Stuart Damon/ Greaser ALAN 11) Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake ~ Kimberley McCullough/EIGHTIES ROBIN 12) Laura Spencer ~ Genie Francis/LIFT OFF LAURA 13) Lucy Coe ~ Lynn Herring/INSANE LUCY 14) Alan James "AJ" Quartermaine, Jr ~ Sean Kanan/KANAN Tribe 15) Prince "Stavros" Luke Spencer~ Anthony Geary/TWO-PARTY CYST LUKE 26) Johnny Zacchara ~ Brandon Barash/ADORED JOHNNY Scott "Scotty" Baldwin ~ Kin Shriner/ TABBY SCOTTY 16) John McBain~Michael Easton/ROWDY JOHN 10) Anthony Zacchara ~ Bruce Weitz/ TRICKED BRUCE 11) Hayden Barnes ~Rebecca Budig/DUELING HAYDEN Logan Hayes~ Josh Duhon/OLD TIME ROCK & JOSH 12) Reese Marshall~Kari Wührer/DUELING REESE 13) Robert Scorpio~ Tristan Rogers/ROBERT COP14) Gia Campbell ~Marisa Ramirez/Croakin' GIA14) Nora Hanen~Hillary B. Smith/NORA Crux15) Andrea Floyd ~ Martha Byrne/JAM-PACKED ANDREA Manny Ruiz ~ Robert LaSardo/ YANKEE DOODLE ROBERT 26) Angel Sorel Ellis ~ Angel Boris/Habit ANGEL Sly Eckert ~Glenn Walker Harris, Jr./AMPHIBIAN SLY16) Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer ~ Jackie Zeeman/MULTI-TASKIN' BOBBIE 17) Jasper "Jax" Jacks ~ Ingo Rademacher/Fishy JASPER 18) Jerry Jacks Sebastian Roché/DUPLICATIVE JERRY, Kiki Jerome~ Kristen Alderson/ CRASS KRISTEN 18) Edward Lawrence Quartermaine "Ned" Ashton ~ Wally Kurth/ DRIED-FRUIT WALLY 19) Andrew "Frisco" Jones ~ Jack Wagner/LIVID FRISCO 20) Antoinette "Skye" Chandler-Quartermaine ~ Robin Christopher/Luxurious SKYE 21) Cesar Faison ~ Anders Hove/CESAR A. Tor22) Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine ~ Natalia Livingston/"THRONED" NATALIA 23)John Beradino as Steve Hardy/GLANDULAR STEVE , Rachel Ames as Audrey Hardy/ LEGENDARY AUDREY, Lynn Herring as Lucy Coe/ LIMBER LUCY, Jon Lindstrom as Kevin Collins/KEVIN Cards, Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine/KITTY MONICA, Stuart Damon as Alan Quartermaine/ALAN Ant, Anna Lee as Lila Quartermaine/HALFBACK ANNA, John Ingle as Edward Quartermaine/EDWARD Kong, Shell Kepler as Amy Vining /Two-Party AMY, Jacklyn Zeman as Bobbie Spencer/AUDACIOUS BOBBIE , Brad Maule as Tony Jones/Two-BRAD, Sarah Brown as Carly Benson/Froze SARAH, Billy Warlock as AJ Quartermaine/ BILLY FOR THE ROAD, Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine/Rock N NIKOLAS , Steve Burton as Jason Morgan/"HANDSOME" JASON , Stephen Nichols as COVER UP STEFAN, Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis/ALEXIS BIDEXTEROUS, Mary Beth Evans as Katherine Bell/ TROLL KATHERINE, Genie Francis as Laura Webber/Lunchtime LAURA, Jaime Ray Newman as Kristina Cassadine/MENACING KRISTINA, Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer/CRIMINAL LUKE, Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer/ Saber-Tooth LUCKY , Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine/Slaya NIKOLAS, Amber Tamblyn as Emily Quartermaine/AMBER-GGLE ROCKED, John Colicos as Mikkos CassadineMEGA-MILLION/MEGA-MILLION MIKKOS, Jennifer Sky as Sarah Webber/KARATE SARAH, Jacob Young as Lucky Spencer/Hissy Fit JACOB, A Martinez as Roy DiLucca/U.S. ROY, Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber/OFFENSIVE LIZ, Joseph C. Phillips as Justus Ward/ JUSTUS Kinesis, Scott Clifton as Dillon Quartermaine/Totaled DILLION, Chad Brannon as Zander Smith/Gilled CHAD, Vanita Harbour as Dara Jensen/Sizzlin' DARA , Maurice Benard as Sonny Corinthos/Here's SONNY, Vanessa Marcil as Brenda Barrett/Furious BRENDA , Ingo Rademacher as Jasper Jax/LEGENDARY JASPER, Kristina Wagner as Felicia Jones/FELICIA Clod, Real Andrews as Marcus Taggert/MARCUS Dunnit and John J. york as Mac Scorpio/ SEMI MAC Dr Lesley Webber - Denise Alexander/FAIRY TALE DENISE 24) Richard Simmons -- Himself/RICHARD Glow25) Prince "Stavros" Nikolas Mikkosovich Cassadine ~ Robert Kelker-Kelly/Magical STAVROS 26) Alison Barrington ~ Erin Hershey-Presley/ RUNTY ALISON 27) Serena Baldwin ~ Carly Schroeder/Webby SERENA 28) Helena Cassadine ~ Constance Towers/ HELENA SCIENCE 29) Jensen Buchanan as Melissa Bedford/NINE LIVES MELISSA, *Edward Louis Quartermaine (2) ~ John Ingle/ALTERED JOHN, Lila Quartermaine ~ Anna Lee/Hairy ANNA, Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine/Blasted LESLIE, Stuart Damon as Alan Quartermaine/BALLOT ALAN, Serena Baldwin ~ Carly Schroeder/SERENA HOCKEY Natalia Livingston as Emily Quartermaine/SPECTRAL NATALIA, Felicia Jones-Scorpio ~ Kristina Wagner/FELICIA CON JOB,Scott Clifton as Dillon Quartermaine/TAKIN' IT EASY DILLION, Billy Warlock as AJ Quartermaine/AJ DA FOOL, Linda Dano as Rae Cummings/LOATHSOME RAE, Skye Chandler ~ Robin Christopher/EIGHTIES SKYE, Edward Lawrence Quartermaine "Ned" Ashton ~ Wally Kurth/ TAFFY WALLY , Lane Davies as Cameron Lewis/FURIOUS CAMERON, Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis/Luxurious ALEXIS, Stephen Nichols as Stefan Cassadine/INVIS-STEFAN , Vanita Harbour as Dara Jensen/GRATEFUL DARA, J. Robin Miller as Lydia Karenin/DECLARATION LYDIA, Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine/INTER NIKOLAS, Greg Vaughan as Lucky Spencer/ Saber-Tooth GREG, Scott "Scotty" Baldwin ~ Kin Shriner/ SUNDAY PARTY SCOTTY, Jacklyn Zeman as Bobbie Spencer/LIVID BOBBIE and John J. york as Mac Scorpio/ MAC GRIMEY Gia Campbell ~Marisa Ramirez/MOONWALKIN' GIA1424) Chad Brannon ~Zander Smith/Greaser ZANDER 25) Elizabeth Webber~ Rebecca Herbst/Magical ELIZABETH 26) Ric Lansing ~ Rick Hearst/ AWELESS RICK 27) Faith Rosco ~ Cynthia Preston/MESSED-UP CYNTHIA 28) Aiden Spencer ~ Titus Jackson/FURIOUS AIDEN 29) Lorenzo Alcazar ~Ted King/Double V. ALCAZAR 30) Jasper "Jax" Jacks ~ Ingo Rademacher/ GREM JAX 31) Courtney Matthews~ Alicia Leigh Willis/LIZARD COURTNEY32) Jason Morgan ~ Steve Burton/CROAKIN JASON With us in spirit: *Justus Ward~ M'fundo Morrison/ROYAL FLUSH JUSTUS *Carly Corinthos ~ Tamara Braun /HAIRY TAMARA*Oscar Nero~ Garren Stitt/Quicky OSCAR* Luke Spencer ~ Anthony Geary/MEGA LUKE *Sonny Corinthos ~ Maurice Benard/Grizz SONNY Dr. Kevin Collins ~ Jon Lindström/Double V. KEVIN30) Prince 'Nikolas" Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine ~ Tyler Christopher/ Access R. TYLER 31) Brenda Veronica Barrett ~ Vanessa Marcil/BATTY BRENDA 32) Audrey Hardy ~ Rachael Ames/WISHFUL RACHEL With us in spirit: *Dr. Steven Hardy ~ John Beradin/ROYAL FLUSH STEVEN *Jessie Brewer ~ Emily McLaughlin/ Trust JESSIE Gut *Amy Vining ~ Shell Kepler/Quicky AMY * Eddie Weeks~ Craig Curtis/Batty EDDIE *Edward Louis Quartermaine (2) ~ John Ingle/JOHN ALIEN HOTLINE Lila Quartermaine ~ Anna Lee/Mixed-Up ANNA *Ruby Anderson ~ Norma Connolly/TOMB NORMA Undead David (OS2) 251a BARFIN' BOBBIE - 251b VALERIE VOMIT 43a BAD BREATH GABE and 43b FOUL PHIL, 175a WINDY RICHIE - 175b JOHNNY ONE-NOTE, 43a CASEY in Charge and 43b KASEM Spector, 2b NEW WAVE SCOTT 3a Graffiti REEVES 43a LEAKY LINDSAY and 43b MESSY MALLORY, 43a OLIVIA FLAKE and 43b HIPPIEKAREN 43a BALKI GATOR and 43b PICKY MICKEY, 43a 172a SCOTTY NERD - 172b CLARK CAN'T And 43a ARCHER AARON and 43b ARCHER DAMON, 7a GREASER GREG - 17b KIRK HISS5a 1a PINT-SIZE LINDA1b PURPLE DANO2a NUCLEAR ESCALA-NICOLAS2b COLD CAGE2a WOOK FINOLA2b CHEWY HUGHES3a SHEENA GEM 3b EASTON JEWEL4a TOILET RICKY4b CREATURE SCHRODER3a BOLD JOHN3b CRASS SCHNEIDER4a MAGIC MICHAEL4b DAMIAN SEN-SATIONAL5a JACKED LIONEL5b RICHIE TOSTERONE33a TERRIBLE DAVID 33b BAD FAUSTINO6a LOATHSOME ALYSSA6b FOUL MILANO 3a VANNA GEM3b WHITE JEWEL7a EIGHTIES ANTHONY7b GARRULOUS GEARY8a GREASER JODY8b WATLEY HISS8a POKER FACE BOB8b CARD SHARK EUBANKS THAAO STREET8b GOLDEN PENGHLIS 8a GREED OLIVIA8b HEINOUS D'ADO8c LETHARGIC OLIVIA8a MAGIC GRANT8b ALEKSANDER SEN-SATIONAL9a MARK THOMAS VOLTAGE9b ELECTRIC MILLER8b JOLTED JOHN9b MELTING MOLLY80s SOAP OPERA - B NAMES1b RODEO VICTOR 2b SOUNDWAVE JULIA3b TOADY BRIAN CROSSOVER ASA and MARTHA MARTIAN4b DECLARATION ADAM 5b U.S. ROCCO6b TWO FISTED ANJELICA7b RONN RAMBO8b STEPHANIE BEAR9b TIME TRAVELING MASHUP STEVEN10b EIGHTIES KIN 80s TOYS - B NAMES1b RUB- BERT2b MATT BALL3b DON- GEON MASTER4b MY PET MONROE5b RUX- FINN6b GLOWING GLORIA7b WALL WANDA8b LEO LIGHTS9b ANKLE ANGEL80s TV SHOWS & ADS - B NAMES1b RUMPLED ROCKY2b HEAD LES3b HARMED HERMAN4b MARC BUMMERS5b LIVID LARRY6b SMACKED JACK7b COW PATTY8b BITE-OUTTA OTTO9b ANNOY- ED80s VIDEO GAMES - B NAMES1b AR- CADE2b CONTROL JOEL3b BEATEN BERT4b PAC- MANNY5b KAY KONG6b TODD STOOL7b SMUG DOUG8b JAM-PACKED PETER9b INFLATE TATEGoombas - Rock Tanoomba, Tiki Goomba, Tanoomba, Terekuribo, Big Terekuribo Koopas - Heavy Koopeleon, Makoopie, Koopie, Koopleon, Heavy Tanoopa. Shy Guy - Elite Boom Guy, Boom Guy, Boo Guy Buddies, Hydra Guy, Zeus Guy. Snifits - Wild Flifit, Flifit, Flofit, Wild Flofit Cheep Cheeps - Cheep-Cheep Bang, Crismon Cheep Cheeps, Cheep-Cheep Bang X, Chain Chomps - Flame Chomp X, Jade Fawflomp Beanie - Jelly Beanie Knight. Bumpty - Blazing Bumpty Spike - Acid Spike Boo - Pound Boo, Camo Boo Piranha Plant - Eggplant Piranha, Speedy Eggplant Piranha Misc. - Strike Chameleon Goomba, Pyro Dracanisfly, Baron Blizzard Soldiers, Tiki Gromba, Koopa Troopgenta, Wartortle Troopa, Swooper, Pendrill, Air Cannon Joe, Blooper, Clubba, Shadow Mario & Luigi Clones, Magikoopa. Fantendo - Nintendo Fanon Wikiki Policies Recent Changes Help Rules Tutorials Resources Block Appeal Links Community Top Content On the Wiki Contribute Mario & Luigi VI 34,323pages on this wiki Add New Page Edit Comments3 Share Wither Marx Soul This article belongs to Withersoul 235 and Marx422 (we make articles together). Please do not edit whatsoever. Comment if you see an error and we'll fix it. If we give permission, than you can edit it. Have a nice day, ! Construction Icon This page is under construction. Please excuse its informal appearance while it is being worked on. We hope to complete it as soon as possible! This article or section is an upcoming project created for announcement purposes, and may not be updated soon. Therefore, please excuse its informal appearance while it's being worked on. We hope to have it worked on as soon as possible. The creator of this page does not speak English as a first language, so it may contain grammatical/spelling errors. As a reader, please feel free to make corrections as needed. Mario & Luigi VI Developer(s) AlphaDream Expansion Corporations, Inc. Publisher(s) Nintendo Platform(s) Nintendo 3DS Release Date(s) 2019 Mode(s) Singleplayer, multiplayer Age Rating(s) PEGI 7ESRB2013E10 Genre(s) RPG Series Mario & Luigi Predecessor Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Max. amount of players 2 Mario & Luigi VI is the sixth game in the Mario & Luigi series. Contentsshow Differences from the other five games Story Mario's Story Mario is having a tea party with Peach when Bowser appears and interupts the scene. He points a ray gun on Peach and pulls the trigger, causing Peach to inflate like a balloon. Bowser grabs "Balloon Peach" and flies off with her. Mario & Luigi give chase. Upon arriving in Bowser's Castle, though, it's blocked by eight Ztars. Kamek explains that they only go away by finding Bowser's Koopalings (plus Bowser Jr.) and knocking them out. The Bros. then seek out the Koopalings in the entire kingdom. More TBA Bowser's Story From Bowser's point of view, he arrives back at the castle after a failed attempt to re-capture Peach (the story takes place after Mario's). He notices the castle empty, though. Upon arriving into the Throne Room, he finds a video, recorded minutes before his arrival, in which the Koopalings explain that they have been abducted by Fawful, who also turned Bowser's entire army against him, and that he has the choice to either join forces with Fawful and reunite with his children, or get hunted down by his army. Bowser decides to break through Fawful's defences and put a halt to his schemes before he takes over the world. Koopalings' Story Peach is out to reuducate the Koopalings to set them against Bowser. The Koopalings must foil her plans before her troops arrest them. Last Story Short Summary: Fawful returns. He summons Sunnycide, a monster originally created by the Shroobs inside Yoob. Bowser, Mario & Luigi and the Koopalings all team up to defeat this threat. Though, it becomes worse when Sunnycide gets powered up. Status Effects Status Effects are what happens to characters when hit by specific attacks. Most of them can be cured with the Refreshing Herb (exceptions marked with *). Name Info Trip* Usually by ramming attacks. Mario, Luigi, Bowser or the Koopaling trips. Sick (Bowser, Koopalings, Enemies) Intoxicated* (Mario, Luigi) Sick: The victim turns blue and takes damage every turn. Sneezes when attempting to attack. Has a chance of temprarily causing swoon. Intoxicated: Usually by virulent attacks. The brother turns purple and takes damage every turn. Ends after three turns. Burn The victim (wether it be the player's character(s) or the enemy) cannot move for two turns, and takes damage every turn. Usually from fire-related attacks. Dizzy The same as Burn, but no damage is taken. Usually from attacks that target the head. Both the player characters and enemies can get this. Somnolence* Causes drowsiness. The character falls asleep and cannot move for three turns (very rarely, counter attacks will wake him/her up). Each turn, 20-45 HP is healed. Stat Down/Up Random stats (POW, DEF, SPEED, STACHE/HORN) decreases or increase. Both player characters and enemies can get this. Special Attacks Special Attacks are unusual attacks that cause more damage. Mario & Luigi's special attacks use BP, Bowser's use SP, and the Koopalings', like in Partners in Time, are items that can be bought in shops. Mario & Luigi Enemies This section is under construction. Mario's Story Image Name HP Location Strategy RunBlock Koopaelite Teal Koopa Troopa Green: 10 Red: 15 Grass Land Green Elite Koopa Troopas attack by spinning into their shell, attempting to hit Luigi. Red ones attempt to ram into Mario. ShyGuyM&LSR Cat Shy Guy 18 Grass Land They attack by attempting to ram into the bros., but will trip. They'll apparoach the bro. they're going to hit. 1ScoutBloop Dire Scoot Bloop 30 Grass Land They randomly skitter to Mario or Luigi. WigglerM&LVQ Pink Wiggler 35 Dimble Wood Wiggler looks at the bro. he's going to skitter at. Hammer him ! BooM&LRiA Swamp Boo 50 Dimble Wood Boos attack by going behind Mario or Luigi, then fly into them. Mario or Luigi must jump to avoid. GoombaM&LR Frog Goomba 58 Dimble Wood, Grass Land Goombas are, in sharp contrast to other appearance, very strong. They attempt to dash at you at very high speed, and it can do up to 73 damage if you're not quick enough to jump. They might jump on you, too ! That must be countered with the hammer. The last attack, from Superstar Saga, is somersaulting to a bro. and biting. Jumping is the key. PiranhaPlantM&LSR Pink Piranha Plant 65 Dimble Wood Piranha Plants attack by biting. A Lakitu will fly by and show either an M or L formation, which predicts what bro. is going to be attacked. Chargin'ChuckM&LVQ Monkey Chuck 100 Dimble Wood Chargin' Chucks attempt to... well, charge. If he looks at Luigi, he attacks Mario and vice versa. ParagoombaM&LR Paragaloomba 99 Dimble Wood, Bowser Path Paragoombas attack by dropping Micro-Goombas on you. Hammer 'em back to where they belong and we'll be fine. Though, they can also fly into you. Use the hammer !Galoomba Chargin' Galoomba 102 Blubble Lake, Bowser's Keep Galoombas will attempt to roll into you, countered by jumping. If they blink before rolling, they'll jump and have to be hammered before they land on your noggin. If they lean forward before rolling, they'll attack Mario and vice versa. Para-Goomba Mario Clash Clashing Para-Galoomba 110 Bumpsy Plains, Bowser's Keep This Galoombas have spikes on their head, so jumping won't work. They'll attempt to crash land into you, use the hammer to deflect them. They can only be defeated by counterattacks, as they fly, thus the hammer cannot directly attack them aside from counterattacking. Bob-Omb Clashin' Bob-omb 107 Cavi Cape, Cavi Cape Cave, Bowser Path They'll selfdestruct when attacked, damaging other enemies. Haven't you attacked him ? Then he's pretty much blowing up himself in your face, unless you defeated him. He can also shoot fire. They always appear alongside other enemies. Mecha-KoopaM&LVQParamecha-KoopaM&LRQ Mecha-Kappi Koopa 192 Bowser's Castle These guys attempt to run into you (green) or fire a rocket (red) ! The running attack must be evaded by jumping, the missile with the hammer. ChuckyaM&LVQ Araña Olfiti 200 Bowser Path, Underground Tunnel Chuckyas will grab you and throw the bro. away. Hammer them ! Magifoofa BiS Fire Magifoofa 124 Bowser Path Magifoofas attack by using their wands to inflict poison on a bro. Jump when his wand glows to avoid the attack. 31hammerbro Bee Bro. 160 Bowser Path Hammer Bros. have only one attack, but it comes in two variations. They can throw hammers; if it bounces on the floor, you'll have to jump, and if it's thrown in the air, you'll have to counter using the hammer. Elite Boom Guy Plasma Boom Guy 180 Bowser's Castle One of the strongest enemies in Mario's Story, they attack by using their cannons to shoot Bullet Bills. It randomly goes slow or fast; there's no way to predict it's speed, making it very hard to avoid. It can be countered by jumping. Once their HP drops below 80, the cannon falls off, and it'll try to ram into a bro, which has to be jumped over. If not defeated in 5 turns, the cannon returns.Army Hammer Bro. Grunt Clashin' Snifit 150 Bowser's Castle Snifits attack by rapidly shooting bullets, which have to be jumped over. Another attack is flying into a bro., and this cannot be countered with a jump due to the propellor; it can just be avoided with jumps. They have high POW, but low DEF. The worst is, if the bullets hit, they'll all cause tons of damage, making them super deadly. MLPUPDryBones Sunk Bones 190 Bowser's Keep Dry Bones have three attacks. The first is throwing bones, which have to be avoided by jumping. The second is throwing their head, and this can be countered with a hammer. The final attack is a "kamikaze" attack; it jumps into the air and collapses into several parts, which then proceed to all fall down. Counter with the hammer ! They're immune against every form of fire. Elite Hammer Bro Elite Boomerang Bro. 190 Bowser's Keep Elite Hammer Bros. attack solely by using the Knockback Bros. technique. They're always with two or more in a fight. If only one remains, he'll flee in a turn. Goomba sprite Diamond Galoomba 240 Bowser's Keep The strongest enemy in Mario's Story. They're immensely strong, as their attacks can deplete all HP in one attack. They attack by somersaulting and quickly biting/shooting fangs. Another attack is somersault, then landing on a Mario bro. After countering with a hammer, they quickly roll in the other bro. The third attack is summoning a Lakitu to grab him, then he drops down via a parachute, which has to be countered via the hammer. The final attack again involves dropping from Lakitu, but this time without a parachute; upon landing, near-invisible shockwaves appear. To avoid the shockwaves, one must count how much seconds it takes for the shockwaves to collide with the Mario Bros, as it's very hard to see. The parachute attack can inflict dizzyness, the shockwaves attack can inflict Trip, and the others can cause DEF/POW/SPEED/STACHE DOWN. Enemies fourteen of the fan characters (Danix The Empeleoxin, Ruby Ringtail, Stephan & His Team --Dekobu the Sneasel, Gutsmurf, Blazairy, & ,Sawk ♂, Lien-Da, Vinnie The Woodpeck, Nightmaren Jinx, Raster the Isobek, Flutterscotch the Pegasus, Voltage The Froslass, Gwen The Sonorian Wartortle, D'Artagnan LaPorte and Ekko, Peter Pan the Snivy, John Ingle The Heatiguana, Axem White Ranger, Danix, Scornic, Vinnie the Ivysaur, SONARIO, LUIGIDOW, YOSHTAILS, PEACH ROSE, TOADETTE THE RABBIT, DALLY, WARIO THE BATTLETOAD, WALUIGI BATTLETOAD, Applene the Earth Pony, DONKEY CAT, ESPIO KONG, DIXIE BEE, VECTOR KONG, TIMMY THE MIGHTY STAR YOSHI, MONROUGE, CAPTAIN TIKAL, ROSALINA THE CAT, DR BOWSER, Sadia The Honoguma (Fan art), Electren The StarYosh, CHASE, Jordan, his Bulbasaur TOUCAW HARLEPLAY & Mynx, Gonic The Hedgehog, Cyber Knight Justice, Magnus The Fox, Cyber Knight Sara, Sunset And Twilight The Cat, and Sync The Rider) Cream, Cheese, Amy Rose, Chocola, Manic, Sonia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Sara, Robotnik/Eggman, Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Ashura, New Goblin, Wechnia, Shadow, Lara-le, Rouge, Michael Easton The Gaohog, Silver, Nega Robotnik/Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic 3.0, Nova (Sam Alexander), Pachacamac, Molly Mirando (O.C, non-Sonic), Lisia (OC's Girlfriend) & Hisw Team Opulentia/Luxorio (Male), Agent Smith The Moboss, Ariala/Clefable (Female), Snowbelle/Froslass (Female), and DYMNANTY(Female/Technically not hers, but an ally/close friend), Inuyasha The Dog, Zoey With His Team Leafeon, Clubbock, Medicham, Throh, Bushpyre, & Glameow, Lazer Lord, Zafina The Hedgecat, Kyuubi Lucina, Mecha Silver, Metal Tails, Yami Knuckles, Sonic.EXE, Jubilee, Gangsta Knuckles, Yami Tails, Rojo The hedgehog, Corrin, Bomb, Heavy, Model KM Knightman, Yami Ike, Tyson (Team Rocket) With Shadow Incineroar, Mega Fearow, Shadow Granbull, Mega Noctiger, Shadow Shockhare, & Seviper, Mecha Knuckles, Gunvolt "The Azure Striker", Shadow Android (orange), Outlaw Alex and Cyber Knight Astral, Emerl MK2, Feddie The Kyuubi Hedgehog, Pinken the Pink Pony, BlizzarGreymon, Kenia Ruby Omega Red, Bursto the Hedgehog (Trademark outfit), and Simon Sue, Vigotama the Hedgehog, Pikaflare, Super Baby, and Dina (older) -Row 1: Lien-Da the Elastroll, Cyber Mecha Mario, Mala Reid, BombMan X -Row 2: Shadow Sentry, Whirlpool Man, Sonic.EXE -Row 3: Stonepunch and Sir Wavealot, Minami Yamiyo/Dark Pit,Honeybuzz The Grizlomb, Patricia the Skunk (2nd Main Protagonist, Parody of Knuckles*in heart, not in size*) -Row 4: Edd the Solar Chameleon , E-102 - Black Lightning, Hunter J & His Goons (Poseidon the Grotle, Vitality the Simisage, Mystic the Kirlia, Gary the Pignite, Rebel the Decibreak & Volt The Salamence,), Bark the polar Explouinja, Blink; Sabretooth; Longshot; Spider-Man 2099; Power Princess; Morph; Heather Hudson, miko the White Wolf, Maria Robotnik The BASTENVY, Eusine With Milotic, Gothorita, Gardelline depends on the following items that Gardelline is currently holding: Heat Rock (Sunlight), Damp Rock (Rain), Icy Rock (Hail) and Smooth Rock (Sandstorm), Raikou, Glacipus, and Alakazam -Row 5: Emerl MKIII, Shade the ORCHITYA, Cyborg, Duan the Hedgehog, Flare the hedgehog, Steve The Ampharnair -Row 8: Zac and the Sacred Beasts, Shock The Hedgehog, Metal Corrin, Metal Arashi,Sigrid Henderson and Stormfront, Metal Ian Reindle, Metal Venjix, Metal Muttski, Metal Sash Lilac, Metal Corrin, Warlock Man or Rocker Goji Rokakku, ammy Thorn (Rosy the Rascal's replacement, second counterpart and Scourge's other girlfriend), Craig the Hedgehog (His Evil Counterpart) , Hydra Bomber (Renamed Phantom Bomber in Super Bomberman R) -Row 9: Metal Jack (Poses as Jack himself), Halo the Future Chaos Hero Chao, Mystic Flame Dragon - Seiyaryu, Super Kami Zero SAMA!, Wave the swallow, Omochao, Jet the Hawk, Tikal the echidna, Blaze the Cat, Might the armadillo -Row 10: Mina mongoose, Rouge the bat, Miles"tails"Prower, Chaos, Sally Acorn, Espio the chameleon, Storm the albatross, Big the cat w/ Froggy, Saffron Bee -Row 11: Fiona fox, Marine the raccoon, Rotor the walrus, Bunnie Rabbot-D'coolette, Silver the hedgehog, Dark chao, Cream the rabbit, hero chao, Knuckles the echidna, cheese the chao, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, and charmy bee -Out side the rows: Super Sonic, SUPER SHADOW, Dr. Eggman, Mammoth mongul mongul, Sniverly robotnik, Biolizard, Black Doom, and the 7 chaos emerlds -Row 1: Lien-Da the echidna, Mario, coconuts, Sleet -Row 2: NAZO the hedgehog, dingo, maximillion acorn acorn -Row 3: Julie-su the echidna, chip the light gaia,aleena the hedgehog mother(in archie: Bernadette Hedgehog), jules hedgehog -Row 4: elias acorn, E-102 Gamma, Enjark, Bark the polar bear, Cosmo, Bean the dynamite duck, Maria Robotnik, Chis Thorndike -Row 5: Emerl, Shade the echidna, Ray the flying squirrel, Hershey St. John the cat, Antoine D'coolette, Gemerl -Row 8: E-123 Omega, imperator Ix, Metal Sonic, Fang the sniper or Nack the weasel, Nicolette the weasel Nic, Scourge the Hedgehog, Dulucy the dragon -Row 9: Ash mongoose, Manik the hedgehog, Bokkun, Sonia the hedgehog, Wave the swallow, Omochao, Jet the Hawk, Tikal the echidna, Blaze the Cat, Might the armadillo -Row 10: Mina mongoose, Rouge the bat, Miles"tails"Prower, Chaos, Sally Acorn, Espio the chameleon, Storm the albatross, Big the cat w/ Froggy, Saffron Bee -Row 11: Fiona fox, Marine the raccoon, Rotor the walrus, Bunnie Rabbot-D'coolette, Silver the hedgehog, Dark chao, Cream the rabbit, hero chao, Knuckles the echidna, cheese the chao, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, and charmy bee -Row 11: The Explouinja Sisters, Marine the raccoon, Rotor the walrus, Bunnie Rabbot-D'coolette, Silver the hedgehog, Dark chao, Cream the rabbit, hero chao, Knuckles the echidna, cheese the chao, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, and charmy bee -Out side the rows: Super Sonic, SUPER SHADOW, Dr. Eggman, Mammoth mongul mongul, Sniverly robotnik, Biolizard, Black Doom, and the 7 chaos emerlds Goomba Paragoomba Big Goomba Spiky Goomba Galoomba Goombrat Gromba Tanoomba Koopa Troopa Koopa Paratroopa Bombshell Koopa Snooze-A-Koopa Electrokoopa Bob-omb Para Bob-omb Kab-omb Bulky Bob-omb Bob-ulk Chuckya Amp Shy Guy Fly Guy Snifit Spear Guy Ranger Boruum Piranha Plant Venus Fire Trap Venus Ice Trap Inky Piranha Plant Nipper Plant Blooper Killer Cents Mini-Ruthless Rex Ninji Fizzlit Amp Chain Chomp Monty Mole Morty Mole Mega Mole Rocky Wrench Waddlewing Biddybug Para-Biddybug Topmen Baron Blizzard Soldiers Spiky Topmen Lakitu Pipe Lakitu Spiny Buzzy Beetle Parabuzzy Spike Top Sword Knight Ruff Puff Fwoosh Foo Fan Fiend Top Fiend Friender Tama Escaroo Penguin Machine Big Snakey Pickelman Bull Gao Rebound Bro. Conkdor Stingby Mini-Octospike Pokey Scuba Guy Bramball Spike Stone Spike Fuzzy Prongo Rex Fire Sledge Bro. Whacka Mini-Klaptoxic Boo Stretch Bomb Boo Broozer Eire The Moppers Peepa Scuttlebug Crowber Ghost Piranha Fishin' Boo Mini-Quillo Ruby Whacka Mr. I Magikoopa Toady Bully Tundra Wizard Joe Wild Piranha-Fly Draglet Air Urchin Mini-Sandire Guy Sumo Bro. Chargin' Chuck Smeech Mecha-Koopa Fang Metune Swooper Scaredy Rat Fire Flower Chuck Throwable Little Mouser Krockin Ant Trooper Acrobranch Cold Air Urchinn Horned Ant Trooper Mr. Blizzard Cooligan Flurry Fliprus Ballistic Ben Pendrill Freezie Cheep-Cheep Deep-Cheep Cheep-Chomp Porcu-Puffer Goom Vulture Skeeter Lava Piranha Goomlet Urchin Sushi Cockroacher Cataquack Huckit Crab Sidestepper Bulber Squiggler Wiggler Flutter Buffish Bill Blaster & Bullet Bill or Missile Bullet Bill Banzai Bill Blaster & Banzai Bill or Missile Banzai Bill Skull Box & Torpedo Ted or Targeting Ted Sniper Bill Whomp Elite Crystal Joe Whimp Thwomp Thwimp Dry Bones Dark Bones Parabones Bone Goomba Ketk Bone Piranha Plant Fishbone Sergeant Spike Grunts Hammer Bro. Boomerang Bro. Fire Bro. Ice Bro. Sledge Bro. Curve Bro. Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Viruses Name Description Batadon Stone Grolem Bunbun Venus Bulletrap Bunbun flies around in the sky dropping arrows. Chibibo Emerald Wood Knights Chicken SML Kitty Scratch Chikako (Glitter) Hornet Guy Magmole Fighter Fly Sir Frosty Ganchan Emerald Knight Chucks Gao Dino Phino Gira Ra Spear Guy Gunion Sandy Gunion Honen Krabb Kumo Cape Tanga Mekabon Frost Piranha Galoomba Nokobon Bombshell Koopa Nyololin Jewel Tangas Pakkun Flower Rose Vine Chomp Pionpi Troll Poacher Joe Mega Pionpi = Bandifroggy = Pompom Flower Purple Klampon Roketon Air Striker Tangas Suu Mad Mario = Lemguins = Tamao Puftup Tokotoko Grinder Kong Torion = Silly Civet = Toad Tangas, Lizard Tangas, Saber Wheelie, Gigawatt Spikerhog, Chill Armor Tangas, Tribal Guy , Pierobot B, Snake Tangas, Bee Tangas, Croc-Fisher, & Skull Man Tangas. Yurarin Boomerang Boruum, Pearl Boruum, Burningblade Boruum, Ruby Grizzeti, Tribal Eggplant Warrior, Grand Beezley, Smilodon Chucks, Dark (Yeast Troop, Strollin' Stu, Ogre Bro., Robintaur, Tomasso, Livid Stone, Superball Bro, Tanookoopa), Sledgerang Bro. Dark (Desert Lakitu, Piranha Lotus, Kasplat, Me Roars, Giganticus Fishicus, Boner Joe, Kicking Stanly, Skunk Elecape, Mobile Jeepbots, Sir Fox-A-Lot) Yurarin Boo Wanderin' Goom Hammer Bro. Mechanoid Enemies & Bosses Prologue Chapter 1: Secrets of the Forest Chapter 2: Of Dunes and Pokeys Chapter 3: Mount Boomverest's Treasure Chapter 4: 20,000 Bloops Under the Sea Chapter 5: A Tale of Two Armies Chapter 6: Snifit and Weep Chapter 7: Kingdom of the Koopas Chapter 8: The Monochrome Castle Chapter 9: Pit of 100 Trials Each floor of the pit has a different pre-estabilished enemy in the game, along with enemies from The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario (with severely boosted stats and adapted attacks) plus rematches with every boss except for Lady Lila and Monochrome Peach, so there isn't much to be added. Chapter 10: Return to The Bitlands 46 abilities are confirmed to appear. Super Abilities There are confirmed to be 10 Super Abilities as of now. Robobot Armor Modes There are 21 Robobot Modes, with one of them being a Final Weapon. = Goombas Koopas Bros. Blarggs Grassland enemies Cavern Enemies Desert enemies Aquatic and Beach enemies Jungle enemies Snowcap enemies Horror enemies Mountain enemies Sky enemies Volcano enemies Factory, Fort and Artillery enemies Laser Sectle Dee, Sandroc, Snobro, Searamandy, Bender Dixie Kong, Emerald Bandinero , Shiverin' Stu, Cutlass Bros, Slamps, Ruby Gabon, Candy Ring Sis, Morty Mauler, Armored Carrd, Glacier Knuckle Joe, Chameleon Goomba, Hi-Jumpin' Chuck, Simirror, Bandana Bones, Sand Lungefish, Teal Watermelon Plant, Chilly Morty Mole, Goom Cutter, Ice Plantoon, Bomb Shotman, Ruby Elec Cloud, Guts Joe Metool, Fire Koopfin, Violet Gurdurr, Simiarach, Emerald Burning Leo, Super Tiki Torch, LucESP, Skellyrex, Metal Kosha, Super Chilly Morty Mole, Ninji Mouser, Iceberg Bzzap!, Spicy Jambon Bros., Snow Apache Joe, Tiki Croakoid, Fakeshroom, Wizz-Bizz, Ninja Bro., Flame Birdon, Mummy Koopa Joe, Saberus, Rabbidpedo Ted, Sand Dachone Ltd. Ed., Koopadder, Mine Cart Sectle Dees, Vinegaul, Sand Mono Roader, Whopper (Small), Big Popchip, Super Frost Koopa, Banned Joe, TentaSquister, Scoomba, Magma Bro., Inukshock, Bender Supa Bro., Mega Bio Spark, Spikeshell Koopa Joe, Polar Grizzo, Scuba Troopa, Mega Woozy Guy, Goomboth, Jammo, Gloomboth, Fairigoomba, Jumpote, Ant Trooper Grunt, Ant Trooper Soldier, Ant Trooper Maid, Guts Ant Trooper, Ant Trooper Ceterian, Water Ant Trooper, Opal Ant Trooper, Scavenger Mole, Ant Trooper Beetle, Ant Trooper Cicida, Fire Ant Trooper, Snow Ant Trooper, Golem Ant Trooper, Ant Trooper Charger, Ant Trooper Kaboom, Chameleant Trooper, Spikeshell Ant Trooper, Ant Trooper Frog, Pumpkin Ant Trooper, Tomahawk Ant Trooper, Ant Trooper Missile, Ant Trooper Jumper Ant Trooper Drilla, Cyborg Ant Trooper, Steel Pirate Ant Trooper , Ant Trooper Blaster, Antguin Trooper, Ant Trooper Furnace, Snow Moto Bug, Jet Pack Chuck, Laser Buzz Bomber, Piranha Flower Charlie, Stalking Putrid Piranha, and Egg Robo Joe., Swamp Clodds, Copter Koopa Joe, Loud Lizard, Fire Flower Chuck Throwable, Missile Launcher Joe, L-DURUNNER, Lickigyro, Elite Strollin' Stu, Elite Blazin' Stu, Mecha Fire Bro., Koopalien Priests, Galoombot, Bone Bertha, Tanoombot, Ruby Tanoomba, Koopanator Joe, Koopa Hopper, Pokitron Joe, Picketman Ice Truck, Pokey, Blunt Burt, Sectra Burt, Sectle Brawler Dee, Geckit, Smash Koopa, Sand Thwomp, FairiGruntly, Blaze Joebro. Whip Joebro. Blizzard Joebro. Shiverin Stu, Fairy Livid Stone, Koopeleon, Clone Small Stone Kirby & Cloned Big Stone Kirby, Clone Small Psychic Kirby & Cloned Big Psychic Kirby, Cloned Small Lunar Kirby & Cloned Big Lunar Kirby, Clone Small Cyborg Kirby & Cloned Big Lunar Kirby, Cloned Small Toxic Kirby & Cloned Big Toxic Kirby, Red Elite Koopa Joe, Clodds, Mecha-Diddy / Coco Bob'omb, BALLORINA, Boo Buddies, Mini-Prince Pikante, Booline Buddies, Temple Thwomp, Rolling Porcupo, Starang Bro., Returning Pickelman Bull, Spark Lakitu, Pale Green Banzai Bill, Alsphere Native Guards, Kritter Stunner, Krusha Stunner Jr, Saber-Cat Bullet Bill, Skeleton Ramis, Snow Mega Mole, Swamp Bomber Wrench, Red Bear-Chomp, Kamikaze Koopasquatch, Crog, Alien Dogon , Keynote Bandit, Ice Podoboo, Skeleton Joe, Koopa Hopper, Spotty Ratty, Limbo Skull Boruum , Robo-Gruntling, Pansie, Spewart Mechaniloid, Topper Mechaniloid, Rango Mechaniloid, and Hariet Mechaniloid, Electrorang Bro., Boxtopus, Lava Laser Lakitu, Silver Tap-Tap, Boshi Bandit, Helmet Galoomba, Ice Gutsmet, Ice Goombees, Ice Gatling Octoomba, Gold Juggle Saw, Spit Rock Octoomba, Triple Rock Octoomba, Cat Blade Bill, Pythox, Galoom-Bat, Spider Web Boruun, Acidic Spear Joe, Shard Muncher, Bee Bro., Vitreus JoeBro., Fire/Ice/Thunder Mummira, Electric Ben K, Green Shy Dry, Big Ninji, Frog Boomba, Fruit Batty, Big Chuckit Mystic Crabs, Tar Skull Walker, Red Skull Walker, Tower Cannon Jiro, Red Tower Cannon Jiro, Grinder Kong, Spike Koopa Joe, Peach Galoomba, Minion Monkeys Frost Piranha Chomp Polar Bear-Thrower, Biddybro., Digger Dan, Big Venus Fire Trap, Gem Rock Thrown, New Bowser Shotman, Neo Galoomba Metall, Minion Monking, Space Tama Grubblin , Golem Krusha, Pickelman Krusha, Crazy Cannon Joe, Cake Telly, and Hammer Chuck. Dark-Red Blaster Bro. Bun Bun New Species Cavedillo Wollballer Magnector Frogoodbad CutMini GutsMini IceMini BombMini FireMini ElecMini TimeMini OilMini Seapoihorson Gem Malibut Cereal Treats Joe Sandrimp Mr. Magnet Hut-Hut Boxin Skull Driod Men'ono Bob-Bat Hammer Steely Lagoon Jeep Launcher Rayo U-auch Pokem Bladleon Ice Glom Mini Banjo-Tron Tiki Doom Mecha-Rammerhead Mini Sledge Bro. Bubblegeist Mini Archduke Bulber Mega Monty Mole Dekabu Ice Lava Devil Mini Bongaconga Crag Man